Krisis, Krisis sa Konoha!
by Shizuku Seta
Summary: Natapos na ang giyera sa pagitan ng Konoha at ng Suna. Ngunit napakalaging pinsala ang naiwan nito sa Konoha. Dahil dito pati sila hindi nakawala sa bagsik ng global financial crisis. Ano naman kaya ang mga kalokohang kaakibat ng problemang ito?
1. Chapter 1

**Krisis, Krisis sa Konoha!**

By Shizuku Seta

**CHAPTER 1**

Simula ng tag-init sa bayan ng Konoha. Panahon na naman ng sore eyes, bungang araw at sunburn. Gayunpaman, ito ang much awaited season ng lahat. Bakit hindi? Vacation time na, makakapagswimming at makakapagrelax sa beach ang lahat.

Magtungo muna tayo sa opis of the president. Naroon si Tandang Tsunade naliligo sa sarili niyang pawis. Ang kanyang alagang baboy na si Tonton ay nagmamantika na at unti-unting nachichicharon. Nawasak kasi ang brand new nilang aircon. Aksidente itong nasagi ng siko ni Master Tsunade nang magalit ito sa isang ninjang nagnakaw ng kanyang paboritong bra. At dahil higit nga naman sa pinagsamang lakas ni Incredible Hulk at Toguro ang lakas niya eh sigurado namang pang-junk shop nalang ang beauty ng kawawang aircon na tumilamsik pa palabas kasama ng pagkabasag ng salaming bintana nila. Nagsuggest ang mga elders na bumili nalang muna ng mumurahing electric fan para mabigyan ng panandaliang solusyon ang nag-iinit na problema ngunit ang panukalang ito ay hindi pa maaprubahan ng kongreso. Nagkataon pa kasing kapos na kapos sa budget ang bayan kaya ni elesi ng electric fan ay hindi makapaglaan o makapag-ambag man lamang kahit na singko. Kumalat tuloy ang mga bali-balitang maraming kurakot sa administrasyong Tsunade. Naglabasan ang tsismis na ginamit raw ng hokage ang pera ng taong bayan para magpalagay ng mga breast implants. Napabalita rin daw na nagpa-sex change ang alalay niyang si Shizune. At kahit ang walang kamuwang-muwang nilang alagang baboy ay di rin tinantanan ng mga batikos. Masyado raw magagarbo at mamahalin ang mga alahas at damit na suot nito. Sosyalerang baboy 'ika nga. Dahil duon, ginawa ng oposisyon na simbulo raw ng pamunuan ang baboy. Pambabababoy daw sa mga mamamayan at sa bayan. Ngunit ang mga paninirang ito ng mga kalaban sa pulitika ay di na pinansin ng mga nakatataas. Ang lahat ng mga iyon ay pawang kasinungalingan at kasinungalingan lamang. Ang tanging pinangangambahan lang ni Shizune ay ang pagkasiwalat sa publiko ng gabundok na utang ni Tsunade at ang ugaling pagiging lasenggera at sugalera nito. Makakaapekto ito sa imahe ng hokage at maaari pang gamitin ng mga kalaban upang lalo pang mapabaho ang reputasyon nila at mapabagsak ang pamahalaan. Di ata titigil ang mga iyon hangga't di napapatalsik sa pwesto ang pinuno nila.

Habang patuloy na nalelechon ang mag-amo sa silid, pumasok si Shizune na sisinghot-singhot sa paligid. "Master Tsunade, ba't parang ang asim ng kwarto ninyo?"

Nainsulto ang nanlilimahid na hokage sa mga salitang binitawan ng kanyang alalay kaya bigla itong nagdabog sa desk. "Shizune, tignan mo nga sa kalagayan kong ito, paano pa ba ako makakaligo, aber?! Alam mo namang nahaharap tayo sa matinding krisis ngayon, makukuha ko pa bang magpapetiks-petiks nalang? Pinag-iisipan ko pa kung uutangin pa ba natin sa Suna ang pambili natin ng bentilador."

"Pero Master Tsunade, mas makakapagtrabaho po kayong mabuti pati na rin po ang mga tao sa paligid kung maliligo kayo. Sino naman pong nagsabing papetiks-petiks ang paliligo? Eh lahat po ng tao kailangan yun," ani Shizune habang tinatakpan ang ilong.

Di pinansin ng hokage ang panukala ng alalay. "Ano sa tingin mo, Shizune? Oorder nalang ba ako sa Suna ng gargantuan electric fans?"

"M-master, mas makakamura po kayo kung dito nalang tayo sa Konoha mismo bibili. Alalahanin pa natin ang dagdag na shipping fee at tax sa Bureau of Customs pag umorder tayo ng imported goods."

"Ngunit di hamak na mas matibay naman ang mga appliances nila sa disyerto. Natatagalan nito ang mga high temperatures at sandstorms duon. Pwede naman tayo makipagdeal or no deal sa kanila para maibaba ang presyo."

"Ayan na naman kayo Master. Wag niyo po ilagay sa alanganin ang public budget natin. Kung di nyo lang po kasi winasak yung aircon natin eh di sana magkakaganito ang lahat!"

"Anong sinabi mo?!"

"Ah-eh, sabi ko po, tumataas na din po ang inflation rate. Pati nga po ang presyo ng panggatong di mapigilan ang pagtaas. Baka nakakalimutan niyo po na 80% po ng kagubatan ng Konoha ang nawipe out matapos tayo giyerahin ni Orochimaru. Hindi kayang palitan ng mga taga-Suna ang mga naglahong punungkahoy basta-basta. Aabutin po tayo ng ilang mga taon pa bago tumubo uli ang mga ito."

"Akala mo ba di ko alam yan Shizune?! Ang mga taga-Suna ay may atraso din sa atin kaya karapatan nating humingi sa kanila ng malalaki at matitibay na bentilador! Ngunit bunga ng giyera pati ang bayan nila ay tinamaan ng recession kaya malaking diskwento nalang ang hihingiin natin sa kanila, bilang galang na rin sa yumao nilang kazekage… At tungkol sa mga puno natin, ang mga ninja na ang bahala duon!!!"

Kumagat ng kitkat si Tsunade ngunit di napawi ng tsokalate ang pagod at pagkairitang nadarama niya. Gusto sana niya ng alak ngunit minu-minuto siyang pinangangaralan ni Shizune. Isang araw nakita nalang niyang may kitkat sa lamesa at iyon ang una niyang nilapa. 'Have a break, have a kitkat' ang payo ng alalay niya.

"Lintek, 'kaw na nga nagsisilbi sa bayan, sila pa ang may ganang magalit!" bulong ni Tsunade sa sarili. "Mga walang utang na loob!!!"

"Ah… master…" Pinisil ni Shizune ang ilong niya upang di maamoy ang toxic na hangin sa opisina. "Aalis na po ako…"

Natigilan si Tsunade. Inamoy-amoy niya ang kanyang underarms. Masama na ito. Nagsisimula na nga talaga magform ang kanyang B.O. Isang staff pa naman sa kanyang medical team ang nakadiskubre ng bagong specie ng bacteria sa kilikili na nakamamatay. Ayon sa research, ang strain na ito ay nagrerelease ng makamandag na asidong nakakapagpatunaw ng kilikili. Kung di agad maaagapan ay unti-unti itong kakalat at kakainin ang buo mong katawan. Nuong una naisip niyang baka pakana lamang ni Orochimaru ang biological warfare na ito ngunit ayon sa mga eksperto sa lugar ito ay isa lamang itong microbial mutation sanhi ng napabayaang putok.

"Teka, paypayan mo nga ako!"

"Master naman, ilang linggo na po akong nagpapaypay sa inyo. Tignan niyo po ang mga kamay ko, balot na balot na sa bandage! Maawa naman po kayo sa akin!!!"

"Eh paano naman ako makakapagtrabaho?! Ang init-init!!! Ang mga papel ko nga dito basang-basa na rin ng pawis!!!"

"R-relax lang Master, makakadagdag sa heat wave ang init ng ulo ninyo. Eh kasi naman summer na summer na, ba't di nalang kasi tayo maligo sa beach?"

Hinimas-himas ni Tsunade ang baba niya. Napag-isip-isip niyang bigyan niya muna ng break ang sarili niya. Matagal na rin naman siyang di nakakapunta sa beach. A little relaxation cannot hurt naman and besides baka makatulong pa ang tubig-alat para maglaho ang deadly anghit niya. Napatayo siyang bigla sa silya.

"Eh di ano pang hinihintay mo dyan, tayo na!!!" Sa isang kisapmata, nawala bigla ang hokage.

"Wait lang Master, kukunin ko pa ang salbabida ko!"

*****

Sa gitna ng kalye, patuloy sa paglalakbay ang dalawang Akatsuki.

"Naamoy mo ba iyon, Kisame? Parang inihaw na isda. Nakapagtataka, wala namang nag-iihaw sa paligid. Di kaya isa 'tong genjutsu?"

"I-itachi…"

Napalingon si Itachi. Laking gulat niya nang makitang umuusok na pala ang balat ng kasama. Si Kisame pala ang nangangamoy. Kanina pa ito napiprito sa araw. Alam niyang kung di pa siya kikilos ay maluluto nalang ito sa kanyang harapan.

"T-tubig…"

Sa opinyon ni Itachi, ang pating na ito'y di nararapat bigyan ng kahit kakarampot na awa. Eh ano naman kung maluto ito? At least may kakainin siya, di na niya kailangang humuli ng isda o kaya naman bumili sa karinderya. Ngunit naalala niyang kakailanganin pa niya ang serbisyo ng partner niya hangga't di natatapos ang kanilang misyong kidnapin si Naruto.

"Ch-chubeeg…"

Kablahg! Bumagsak ang syokoy sa lupa. Nagsimula nang bumula ang bibig nito at manginig ang mga kalamnan. Nagsisimula nang kumawala mula sa eyesockets ang mga eyeballs niya at nagkukulay abo na rin ang balat niya. Ang sarap sana panoorin naghihingalo ang kasama ngunit nang itutulak na sana na niya ang partner sa may imburnal, naalala niyang di pala natotolerate ng mga lamandagat ang polluted waters. Napaisip din siya kung ayos na ba ang tubig-tabang sa isang pating na kagaya niya o kailangan pa niyang haluan ito ng asin para maging tubig-alat.

"e-ee.. elp"

Nagsimula na mag-umpukan ang mga tao sa paligid. Kaya bago pa man ma-catch ang attention ng buong barangay at mailathala sa obituaries ang pangalang 'Hoshigaki Kisame' ay itinakbo na niya agad ito to the nearest sanctuary.

*****

Sinimulan na ang tree planting program sa kagubatan ng Konoha. Naatasan ang kalahati ng mga genin mula sa Suna at Konoha na magtanim ng seedlings sa nakalbong bahagi ng kagubatan. Narealize nilang lahat na ang magtanim ay di biro kaya naman ang bawat isa ay nagpakita ng kanilang angking talento upang mapadali ang trabaho. Nag-anyong bola si Choji at nagpagulong-gulong sa lupa upang mabungkal ito. Si Shino at Temari ang naging Mr. and Ms. Agents of Pollination ng kani-kanilang bayan. At si Gaara, ang isa sa pangunahing dahilan ng pagkawasak ng gubat noong maglaban sila ni Naruto, ay ginamit ang buhangin upang mapalambot ang lupa at maibaon ng maayos ang mga seedlings. Manghang-mangha tuloy ang mga kabataang ninja sa panonood sa kanila. Syempre, magpapatalo ba naman ang ating bida?

"Kagebunshin times two times two times two…" Halos sandaang kulugo ang lumitaw. Nagkaipitan tuloy silang lahat na parang sardinas.

"Oy, Naruto!" Si Shikamaru iyon, ang nag-iisang chunin na nautusang mamuno sa programa. "Overpopulated na tayo. Bawas-bawasan mo naman ang mga clones mo."

"Kagebunshin times one times one times one!" Quintuplets nalang ang natira.

"Hay Naruto, bumalik ka nga sa elementary! Hanggang ngayon ba naman di mo pa rin kabisado ang multiplication table!" sabad ni Sakura.

"O mga bata, tama na yan. Magrelax na kayo. Kami na ang tatapos ng mga nasimulan ninyo!" tawag ng isang wood element ninja na mukhang si Yamato-daicho.

"Sakura, sumama ka sa amin, ligo tayo sa beach!" yaya ni Ino.

"Psst… Naruto, yayain mo nga si Gaara," siko ni Shikamaru.

"Gaara, naliligo ka din ba? Sali ka sa amin!"

"Parang nang-iinsulto 'tong bubuwit na ito sa kapatid ko…" sambit ni Kankuro sa sarili.

Si Gaara naman ay natulala, natulero, di alam ang gagawing reaksyon. First time kasi siya yayain ng kung sino man sa kung saan-saan. Kumbaga virgin pa siya sa mga ganitong sitwasyon.

"Ano ba Gaara, pumayag ka na! Patunayan mo sa kanilang naliligo ka rin sa tubig!"

"Kankuro, ano?" tanong ni Naruto.

"OO NAMAN NOH! 'KALA MO BA MAGPAPAIWAN KAMI DITO!"

"Basta binabalaan kita, matatanggal yang make-up mo sa mukha!"

"ANONG!!! HUMANDA KA BUBUWIT AT BAKA IYANG MUKHA MO ANG TANGGALIN KO!"

"Ikaw rin Gaara, kelangan mong alisin ang armor of sand mo sa katawan!"

"Ha? Ah, oo…" Napangiti nalang si Gaara. Handa na siyang magstep out of the shell upang maipakita sa mundo ang kanyang bagong image.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_Abangan sa Chapter 2…_

_Nakarating na sa resort ang ating mga bida ngunit anu-anong mga kaganapan ang bubulabog at gugulantang sa bawat isa sa kanila?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Master, dalian ninyo, tinatawag na tayo ng dagat!"

"Teka muna, Shizune, ayos na ba ang swimsuit ko? Hindi na ba kita ang mga bilbil ko?"

"Ano bang sinasabi niyo diyan Master? Kakainggit nga kayo, ang sexy-sexy niyo nga sa pulang bathing suit na yan eh. Kitang-kita ang mga KURBADA ninyo sa katawan!" bulalas ng naka-two-piece na si Shizune habang pilit na tinatakpan ng itim na salbabida ang maliit niyang hinaharap.

Nagtatakbo na si Shizune papalapit sa nakakahalinang dalampasigan. Sa wakas malaya na uli siyang makakapaglangoy at makakapagtampisaw nang walang iniintinding utos mula sa nakatataas. Nilalasap niya ang hanging dumadampi sa kanyang pisngi sa kanyang bawat hakbang nang biglang may nabangga siyang matipunong katawang lumitaw nalang mula sa kawalan. Napahandusay siya sa buhanginan at napapikit sa nakakasilaw na repleksyon ng salamin nito sa liwanag ng araw.

"Aba aba, andito pala ang alalay ni Tsunade," Si Kabuto pala.

"Wa-what… si K-kabuto?!" Biglang napalingon sa kaliwa't kanan si Shizune, nag-aalalang baka lumitaw rin si Orochimaru at sugurin sila.

Napatingin si Kabuto sa buong katawan ni Shizune. "Babae ka pala?"

"A-ano?"

"O baka naman ang dapat na tanong eh, BABAE KA NA PALA?" ngiti ni Kabuto habang inaayos ang salamin at sinusuri ang mga kahina-hinalang parte ng katawan ni Shizune.

"A-aba, napakawalang-hiya mo naman! Fetus pa lang ako babae na ako!"

"Talaga lang ha? Mapapatunayan ba yan ng pawang mga salita lamang?" Naninisik ang mga mata ni Kabuto habang papalapit sa nanginginig nang Shizune.

Biglang dumating si Tsunade to the rescue. "Hinaharass mo ba ang alaga ko?! Alam mo bang bawal iyan, pwede kang makulong sa ginagawa mo!"

Napatawa at napailing nalang si Kabuto. "Oo nga naman, kung andito ang alalay, andito din ang master."

"Sabihin mo, anong pakay mo dito?"

"Porket ba kalaban ako ay wala na kong karapatan makapagbakasyon man lang kahit sandali sa buhay ko? Kayo nga ang dapat kong tanungin kung bakit kayo nandirito. Hindi ba dapat nasa opisina ka ngayon at ginagawa ang iyong tungkulin bilang hokage? Alam mo naman nasa maselang kalagayan ang inyong bayan at nakuha mo pang magliwaliw kasama ng alalay mo."

"Wa-wala namang masama kung magrelax ang hokage ah! Alam mo ba kung gaano katindi ang sakripisyo ni Master araw-araw? She deserves a break!!!" tanggol ni Shizune sa amo.

"Bahala na nga kayo. Basta wag niyo akong sisihin kung bigla uling sugurin ang Konoha habang wala kayo."

"Si Orochimaru?" Nangangamba si Tsunade na baka maraming mapahamak kung sakaling maglaban uli sila.

"Relax lang kayo. Wala si Master Orochimaru dito. Baka nalilimutan ninyong hindi mabuti ang kondisyon niya sa ngayon."

"Hay salamat…" Napabuntung-hininga si Shizune habang mahigpit pa din ang kapit sa kanyang salbabida.

"Wag ka pa rin kampante, alalay ni Tsunade." Di parin nawipe-out ang nakakapagdudang ngiti ni Kabuto.

"Wag mo nga akong tawaging ganyan! Shizune ang pangalan ko. SHI-ZU-NE!!!"

"Kung yan ang gusto mo, _Binibining Shizune_," swabeng bigkas ni Kabuto sa pangalan nito. "Sana sa muli nating pagkikita, handa ka nang patunayan ang pagkakababae mo…"

At umalis na nga si Kabuto.

"Eeeee… baket parang kinikilabutan ako…" Di pa rin nakarecover ang alalay sa mga salitang binitiwan ni Kabuto.

"Sira! Tumayo ka nga diyan. Kung umasta ka parang di ka ninja. Kahiya-hiya ka, naturingan ka pa namang apprentice ng isang sannin. Baka gusto mo itakwil kita bilang alalay ko?!"

"Master naman, alam mo namang napaka-vulnerable ko pag nakabikini lang ako. Di ako tulad niyo, confident na confident sa body! At isa pa, wala akong mapapatunayan sa kanya, di tulad ninyo!" Naiinggit na tinitigan ni Shizune ang dibdib ng amo. "Kung meron lang akong hinaharap nang tulad sa inyo…"

"Hoy Shizune, umayos-ayos ka nga. Di ka naman dating ganyan ah! Simula lang nang napuna ng malabong-matang iyon ang katawan mo parang wala ka na sa katinuan. Dapat patunayan mo sa kanya na higit pa sa katawan ang isang babae!"

"P-pero Master… di mo lang alam, araw-gabi ako nag-eehersisyo para mapalaki lang ang aking harap ngunit ilang linggo na ang lumipas di pa rin bumubunga ang aking pinaghirapan. Gusto ko na nga magparetoke kay Dra. Bicky Velo ngunit inaalala ko lamang po kayo! Paano ko ngayon mahahanap ang aking tunay na pag-ibig kung ako mismo hindi mukhang babae…"

"Kaya naman pala napagkakamalang ako ang nagpapatingin kay Velo dahil punta ka ng punta duon. Wag ka nang pupunta sa clinic na yun, maliwanag?"

"Master, waaaah…"

"Ay ewan ko sa iyo, tigil-tigilan mo na nga ako, Shizune. Kala ko ba andito tayo para mag-enjoy! Iwan na nga kita diyan." At nagtampisaw na nga si Tsunade sa dagat.

"Di niyo talaga ako maiintindihan dahil naturally gifted na talaga kayo. Huhuhu…"

*****

Sa kabilang banda naman, nakarating na rin ang mga genin ng Konoha sa kanilang final destination.

"HAAAAPPINESS!!!" Nauna na sa dagat si Rock Lee na nakagreen shorts at may suot pa na green dinosaur salbabida sa bewang. Iwinagayway niya ang mga kamay upang mapansin ng mga kasama.

Samantala, si Choji inuna muna ang pag-ihaw ng barbecue dahil kailangan niya raw muna kumain para magkaroon ng lakas para makapaglangoy.

"Sakura, kung ayos lang sa iyo, ako nalang ang maglagay ng sunblock sa likod mo," ani Naruto na namumula ang pisngi habang ang ngiti ay abot tenga.

"Naruto, 'lang hiya ka talaga! Magpakita ka naman ng konting hiya sa mga babae!" Sinuntok ni Sakura si Naruto hanggang maglanding ito sa kabilang isla.

Ang mga girls ay nagsimulang magtampisaw at maglaro ng beach volleyball habang nagpaligsahan naman ang mga lalaki sa paglangoy.

"Kung sino ang mananalo kanya ang lahat ng BBQ!" sigaw ni Choji.

"Choji, kahit walang paligsahan ikaw pa rin ang mauunang makakaubos ng pagkain," paglilinaw ni Shikamaru.

"Eh di kung sino ang mananalo, mapapasakanya ang puso ni Sakura!" sigaw naman ni Lee.

"Okay!!!" second emotion ni Naruto.

"Teka…" Pipigilan sana ni Kiba ang dalawang manliligaw ni Sakura ngunit pareho na itong nauna patungong isla Putingbato. "Ano ba namang contest ito, wala man lang formality!"

"Ganito nalang, kung sino ang matatalo ang siyang manlilibre ng maiinom ng lahat!" panukala ni Kankuro. At lahat ay sumang-ayon sa bagong patakaran.

*****

"Miss, pwede bang makipagkilala? Baka kasi gusto mong sumisid kasama ko?" Isang kamay ang humipo sa balikat ng dilag. Nabastusan ang dalaga kaya pinilipit niya ang kamay ng matanda.

"ARRAAAY!!!"

"J-jiraiya?"

"Nge… Ts-tsunade!!!"

"Hanggang dito ba naman umaabot ang kamanyakan mo?"

Tumawa ng malakas ang ermitanyong mahilig. "Ako pa! Magpapahuli ba naman ako, eh ang daming magagandang dilag dito!"

"Kadiri…" Hinugasan ni Tsunade ang balikat na hinawakan ng matanda. "Pagtangkaan ba naman ako…"

"Teka, diba dapat nasa Konoha ka ngayon? Tsunade, wag mo sabihing tinatakasan mo na ang tungkulin mo."

"Wala naman sigurong masama kung mamasyal ako paminsan-minsan. Nabuburo na nga ako sa opisina ko."

"Pero alam mo namang magiging malaking isyu na naman ito…"

"Eh kung ikaw kaya ang maging hokage?!"

"Alam mo namang di ko kaya iyon."

"Yun pala eh. 'Di wag mo ipagdutdutan sa akin na di ko ginagawa ang trabaho ko. Kung umasta kayo parang wala nang karapatang lumigaya ang mga hokage sa mundo!"

*****

Bumalik uli tayo sa mga kabataan. Natapos na ang laro. Ironically, sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan, ang siyang nagpanukala ng makabagong ideya ang siya pang natalo sa paligsahan.

"Kanx, tenks for da buko juice," parelax-relax na wika ni Kiba under the umbrella.

"Ba't ganito? Tubig lang ang amin?!" reklamo ni Naruto.

"Dapat nga wala kayong ganyan eh. Di naman kayo kasali sa usapan!" sabat ni Kankuro.

"Eh ba't sila meron?" tukoy ni Naruto sa mga kababaihan. "Fruit shake pa ang kanila!"

"Pasalamat ka nalang at nilibre pa kita!"

"Oo nga," tugon ni Rock Lee. "This is not just water, you know. This is VitWater!"

"Mmm… sodalicious," parinig ni Choji.

"Naku! Tigil-tigilan niyo nga ako!"

"Naruto, kung gusto mo, iyo nlang itong durian shake ko," alok ni Hinata.

"Aaa… naku, h-hindi na… nakakahiya naman sa iyo." Namula si Naruto. "Okei na okei nga itong tubig, pwedeng-pwede pambuhos sa katawan, hindi ka manlalagkit! Hahaha…"

"Dali ibaon natin si Naruto sa buhangin!" simula ni Ino.

"Madali lang iyan." Hinila ng buhangin ni Gaara ang paa ni Naruto hanggang sa mailubog ang katawan niya sa lupa at ulo nalang niya ang nakalitaw.

"Aaaarrgggh…" Si Naruto pati ang mga babae ay napasigaw sa di inaasahang responde ni Gaara sa suhestiyon ni Ino.

"Ayos na ba 'yan?"

"Gaara, di ka rin spoiler noh?" sabad ni Kankuro.

"Grabe!!! Ano ka ba! Ililibing mo ba ako ng buhay?!"

"Say cheese!" Kinuhanan ni Rock Lee ng litrato ang kanilang mga sarili kasama na rin ang tila pugot na ulo ni Naruto.

"Argh... pakawalan niyo ko dito! Teka… Akamamaru, wag! Wag kang umihi dito! Oy, Kiba, pigilan mo nga yang alaga mo!!!"

Tawa sila ng tawa nang biglang may tumilapon sa gitna ng dagat at nag-cause ng isang napakalaking tidal wave na tumangay sa kanilang lahat. Sa kabutihang palad, wala namang nasaktan at bumalik uli sa normal ang alon ng dagat.

"NARUTO!!!" sigaw nilang lahat nang maalalang naiwan ang ulo niya sa dalampasigan.

"A-ayos ka lang ba, Naruto?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Hinata.

"Pwe!!!" Dinura ni Naruto ang dikyang lumusot sa kanyang bibig.

"Tignan ninyo!" turo ni Shino nang mapansin ang lumilitaw na palikpik sa gitna ng dagat.

"Pating!!! Pating!!! Pating!!!"

"Aaaarrggh… Saklolo!!!"

"Waaah… mommy!!!"

Nagsigawan ang mga taong naroon at lahat ay nag-unahan umahon mula sa tubig upang masagip ang kani-kanilang sarili.

"P-pating? Yun ba ang dahilan ng acute tsunami kanina?" Di maipagdikit-dikit ni Tenten ang logic sa pagitan ng pating at ng tidal wave na tumama sa kanila kanina.

"Diba ang pating galing sa dagat? Eh bakit parang nanggaling ata sa itaas?" Dinagdagan pa ni Temari ng isa pang komplikasyon ang palaisipang bumabagabag sa kanilang lahat.

"May naghagis…"

"Ano?"

"May naghagis ng pating sa banda roon…" tinuro ni Neji ang direksyon na kinaroroonan ng salarin. At lumitaw mula roon ang isang lalaking naka-kapang itim na may disenyong mga pulang ulap.

"Napakalakas naman niya para maghagis ng pating!" sabi ni Ino.

"Ang sabihin mo wala siyang pakelam kung mapahamak ang mga andito!" sagot ni Sakura.

"Ang sama naman niya!" dagdag ni Tenten. "Bilang mga ninja dapat natin siyang hulihin!"

"Hoy, teka, mama!" tawag ni Kiba sa estranghero. "Alisin mo yung pating sa tubig! Alam mo bang pampubliko ang lugar na ito? Bawal 'yang ginagawa mo…"

"Tama, tatawagin namin ang manager ng resort na ito!" singit ni Choji.

"Ang laki ng problema ninyo… Aalis din naman iyan," sagot ng salarin na bigla nalang nawala sa isang iglap.

"Y-yung pating… p-palapit na sa lupa!" sigaw ni Hinata.

"Aaarrrgghh… anong gagawin natin?!!! ARAY!!!" Natataranta si Naruto habang hinihila nila ang ulo nito palabas ng buhangin.

Biglang umahon mula sa tubig ang pating. Naglakad ito gamit ang dalawang paa. Bipedal pala ang mamaw! "Aaaah… I feel so rejuvenated!"

"T-teka, parang kilala ko yun ah!" sambit ni Naruto. "Have we met?"

"Aba, Uzuma-"

Di pa nga natatapos ang pangungusap ng taong pating ay biglang sumulpot sa harapan niya ang isang blonde na babaeng may malusog na katawan at sinuntok siya patungong Indian Ocean. Napanganga nalang ang mga bata habang nagpalakpakan ang audience sa likod para sa kanilang tagapagligtas.

"LECHE!!! Ang ayoko sa lahat iyong sinisira ang magandang araw ko!!!"

"M-master Hokage!!!" Napabulalas silang lahat.

"T-tandang Tsunade?! A-anong ginagawa niyo rito? B-baket…" tanong ni Naruto.

"BAKET ANDITO AKO AT WALA AKO SA OPISINA???!!! GANUN BA???"

"Ah… o-o…"

"MAY PROBLEMA KA BANG NANDITO AKO???!!!"

"W-w…wala naman p-po…" Pinagpawisan ng malamig si Naruto sa mga nakakalusaw na titig ng hokage.

"Ganyan naman kayo, pare-pareho lang kayo lahat!!! Basta tandaan ninyo hindi niyo ako nakita, maliwanag?"

"P-pero…"

"MA-LI-WA-NAG???"

"O…o-opo…"

Nakaalis na si Tsunade at lahat pero tuliro pa rin silang lahat.

Napakamot nalang si Shikamaru ng ulo. "Ang init ng ulo ng mahal na hokage, bakit kaya?"

*****

"Master, magreapply na po kayo ng sunblock!"

"Nakakainis, gusto ba nilang mabulok nalang ako sa opisina? …At kanina nakita ko si Jiraiya, napagkamalan pa akong isa sa mga tipo niyang babae! Ang matandang iyon, di na nadala!!!"

Sinimulan nang ikalat ni Shizune ang lotion sa likod ng amo. "Buti pa nga kayo, Master, kahit nakatalikod kayo, nakakabighani pa rin. Eh ako, lagi akong pinagkakamalang lalaki, nakaharap man o nakatalikod."

"Ayan ka na naman, Shizune…"

"Wala man lang nagsasabi sa akin ni minsan ng _'Miss gusto mo ba pahiran kita ng lotion sa likod?'_ o kaya naman _'Miss, do you want me to buy you a drink?'_. O ang sakit, Master, ang sakit-sakit!!!"

"Oy, yung luha mo, Shizune, pinapahid mo na sa likod ko!!!"

"Miss, wag ka na umiyak. Kung gusto mo ako na ang magpapahid ng lotion sa likod mo…"

Lumingon ang mag-amo at tumambad na naman sa harap nila si Kabuto. Lakas-trip!

"I-ikaw na naman!!!" Nangilabot na naman si Shizune.

"Tinitiktikan mo ba kami?" tanong ng amo.

"Yun nga ba talaga o sadyang pinagtatagpo tayo ng tadhana?"

"T-tadhana daw master???"

"Pwede ba tantanan mo na kami! Ang alalay ko nawawala na sa katinuan dahil sa mga walang kwentang pinagsasabi mo!"

"Ganun ba? Akala ko kasi narinig ko na naghahanap siya ng maglalagay ng lotion sa katawan niya. Magaling pa naman ako magmasahe, sayang naman," painosenteng sagot ni Kabuto.

"W-wala akong sinabing ganun… w-wala!!!" sinungaling ni Shizune.

"Di bale next time nalang, _Ms. Shizune,_ kung wala ang master mo…" bulong ni Kabuto sa tenga ng kausap. Kinindatan niya ito bago tuluyang lumayo sa kanilang paningin.

"Eeeeeee..." Tumaas ang balahibo ni Shizune sa likod.

Pinalo ni Tsunade ang alalay upang bumalik sa katinuan. "Anong sinabi sa iyo ng Kabutong iyon ha? Wag na wag kang magkakamaling lumandi dun at baka mahulog ka sa bitag niya. Mamamatay-tao yun, isa siyang alagad ni Orochimaru!!!"

Biglang lumitaw sa guni-guni ni Shizune ang mga sumunod na eksenang di angkop sa mga batang manonood. Nakita niya ang kanyang sarili duguan habang sinasaksak ni Kabuto ang kunai sa kanyang likuran at pinapahid niya sa buo niyang katawan ang dugo imbes na lotion. Nangatog lalo si Shizune sa naisip, nanikip ang dibdib at finally hinimatay nang bonggang-bongga.

"Shizune! Shizune!!!"

_Abangan sa Chapter 3…_

_Mailalabas na kaya ni Shizune ang frustrations niya bilang isang single lady? Anu kaya ang mga binabalak ni Kabuto? Siguradong kahindik-hindik na naman ang mga tagpo sa huling kabanata ng Krisis,Krisis sa Konoha!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Nagising si Shizune sa loob ng kwarto nila sa loob ng hotel-hotelan sa Bora-borahan.

"Buti naman Shizune gising ka na. Kakain na tayo ng hapunan."

"P-pero di ko pa na-fully enjoy ang swimming ko sa beach!"

"Na-enjoy? 'Ni minsan eh di ko napansing naramdaman mo yun. Simula nang tinuntong mo ang paa mo rito sa lugar na ito parang di ka na mapakali sa kinalalagyan mo."

"Hay master… alam niyo ba sa mga gabing ito, mas romantic ang may kaholding hands kayo at pagkatapos nag-eexchange kayo ng sweet nothings sa isa't isa… Tapos, lalapit siya sa iyo at…"

"Yan na nga ba sinasabi ko… Dapat siguro iniwan nalang kita sa opisina."

"Master naman!"

"Alam ko namang di ka mag-eenjoy lalo na't kasama mo lang ang master mo."

"Master?"

Natahimik ang paligid.

"Master naman, wag na kayong magtampo. Ang sagwa lang naman kasi isipin na tayong dalawa ang magkaholding hands. Masisira ang image natin lalo na't public figures tayo!"

"Buuu…" Si Tonton yun. Alangan naman si Shizune o si Tsunade.

"O siya, sige na. Kumain muna tayo ni Tonton bago ka maglakwatsa."

"Yesss… I love you, Master!"

"Wag mo akong yakapin, Shizune! Masisira talaga tayo sa ginagawa mong yan eh!"

At dumiretso na nga sila sa unang kainang nadaanan nila.

"Ang ingay naman dito!" reklamo ni Tsunade habang pinapatugtog in loud speakers ang Boom Boom Pow ng Black Eyed Peas. Lumipat siya sa sunod na restawran kaso hindi pala nakasunod itong si Shizune na naipit sa loob ng diskuhan.

"Makikiraan lang po!"

"Master! Master Tsunade! Nasaan na po kayo! Sumagot po kayo!!!" Inagaw ni Shizune ang mic mula sa D.J. ngunit sadyang walang Tsunadeng tumugon sa kanyang panawagan. Natanaw niyang sumasayaw sina Naruto at Lee na sumasayaw ng Crank That ni Soulja Boy. Tinanong niya ang mga ito ngunit masyado silang abala sa paghataw kaya wala na silang ibang napapansin sa paligid nila. "Buti pa 'tong mga batang ito kung sumayaw parang wala nang bukas."

*****

"Buu!"

"Matanda na iyang si Shizune. Kaya na niyang bantayan ang sarili niya. Kung dumating siya dito eh di ayos, kung hindi naman pwede na rin."

"Buu?"

"Hindi ko na siya kayang balikan pa, Tonton. Nagpapanting ang tenga ko sa lugar na iyon. Kung gusto mo ikaw nalang ang sumundo sa kanya, tignan natin kung di ka litsunin duon!"

"Buuu…"

"Ah miss, bawal po kasi ang baboy dito," sabat ng waitress.

"Sinong baboy ha?! Alam kong medyo may katabaan ako pero HINDI AKO BABOY!!!"

"Eh hindi po kayo, kundi ang kasama po ninyo."

"Ah siya ba, wag mo alalahanin yan. Kahit mukha siyang baboy, hindi siya baboy kumain. May manners ang alaga ko."

"Pero ayon po sa patakaran…"

"Aba! Balak n'yo talaga akong tanggalan ng kasama noh? Iniwan na nga ako ng alalay ko, pati alaga ko ilalayo niyo pa sa akin. Di na ata tama yon!" dabog ni Tsunade sa mesa na para bang balak niyang wasakin ang mga assets ng resto.

"Pakiusap madame, wag na po kayo magalit. Makikiusap nalang po ako sa manager. Heto na po ang menu. Enjoy your stay at *beep*" Inabutan ng waitress ng menu ang tao at ang baboy. _The name of the restaurant is kept confidential in order to ensure the safety of the employees. _

"Buu, buu, buu…"

"Ah okey, isa raw wild golden osetra caviar, wild burgundy escargot at spring pea soup" order ni Tsunade in behalf of her pet pig. "Sa akin naman torchon of foei gras, paupiette of black cod at prime dry aged strip steak."

Kung alam ba ni Tsunade o hindi ang mga pinag-oorder nila ay wala na akong kinalaman duon. Basta ang alam ko yun ang binasa niya niya sa menu nang walang mintis. Ang waitress naman manghang-mangha sa customer habang naglilista ng orders nila. Di siya makapaniwalang ang isang marangal at edukadang babae sa harap niya ay marunong din pala makaintindi ng mga salitang baboy. Isa ito sa mga pinakapambihirang natural talent sa buong mundo na hindi basta-bastang nakukuha sa practice lamang.

****

Bumalik uli tayo sa previous venue. Si Shizune ay nakatanaw mula sa malayo habang pinapanood naman niya sina Sakura at Ino sumayaw ng Jai Ho nang…

"Makakasama sa kalusugan ang pigilan ang sarili kung gusto mo namang sumayaw." Siyempre, sino ba naman ang biglaang sumusulpot sa fanfic na ito, walang iba kundi si Kabuto.

"Saan mo naman nakuha yang teorya mong yan? May scientific evidence ba yan? At teka, sino namang nagsabi sa iyo na gusto kong sumayaw, aber?"

"Nakikita ko sa mga mata mong naiinggit ka sa kanila."

Tinignan ni Shizune ang reflection niya sa glass windows ng resto. Wala naman siyang nakitang inggit sa kanyang mga mata. Niloloko lang ata siya ni Kabuto o baka patunay lang ito na may diperensya nga sa mata ang binata.

"O baka naghahanap ka lang ng kasayaw…"

Bull's eye.

"Mukhang inabandona ka na ng master mo. Nakita ko kaninang may ka-date siya sa kabilang resto." Actually tinutukoy niya si Jiraiya na naki-sit-in sa lavish dinner ni Tsunade. "Umorder pa nga sila ng champagne…"

"Eksperto ka nga sa pag-eespiya," nasambit ni Shizune sa sarili. "Buti pa si Master. Kaya naman pala bigla nalang naglaho ay dahil may katagpong iba."

Naramdaman ni Shizune na nagrereklamo na ang tiyan niya. Kinapa niya ang kanyang damit ngunit wala siyang naramdamang pitaka. "Patay! Naiwan ko pa yata sa kwarto. Antanga-tanga ko talaga! Anu bang nangyayari sa akin ngayon? Buti nalang wala si Master kundi yari na ako. Ang malas talaga!"

"Ililibre kita ng dinner."

Natigilan itong si Shizune. "Ano naman kaya ang binabalak ng Kabutong ito?"

"Hindi bale nalang. Babalikan ko nalang ang pera ko."

"Wala ka talagang tiwala sa akin noh? Pwede ba kahit ngayon lang kalimutan natin na magkalaban tayo?"

"Imposible yang sinasabi mo."

"Sayang naman. Sana naman sapat na yung pera mo para makabili ng pagkain sa resto. Ang pagkakaalam ko nuong nagsimulang magkaroon ng budget-cutting ang Konoha, pati sweldo ng mga ninja ay binawasan."

Tama si Kabuto. Simula nung nagkaroon ng budget cutting sa kanila ay tinitipid na niya lagi ang pera niya. Madalas ay kwek-kwek nalang at fishball ang hapunan nila, at kung papalarin makakabili siya ng barbecue, isaw at balut sa kanto.

"Umupo na nga muna tayo. Papayat ka lalo nyan kung buong gabi kang nakatayo." Hinila niya si Shizune patungo sa isang lonely table kung saan di naaabot masyado ng ingay ang lugar.

Inabutan siya ng waiter ng menu. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Shizune. Ang sasarap ng mga pagkain. May sisig, papaitan, kilawing kambing, chicharong bulaklak, tuna belly, dinuguan, tokwa't baboy, nilasing na hipon, crispy crablets, calamares at baked tahong. Lahat yun gusto niyang matikman pero kung susumahin lahat mukhang di nga niya kayang maafford ang price. Mga pulutang once in a blue moon lang niya natikman dahil pinapalo siya ng tatay pag nahuhuling dumudukot siya mula sa pinggan habang nakikipag-inuman ito sa barkada. Yung crispy pata naku, isang beses lang ata siya nakakakain nuon at yun ay bago pa siya maging apprentice ni Tsunade. Hindi kasi siya pwedeng kumain ng karneng baboy sa harap ni Tonton, at kung makakain man siya kelangan pa patago. At simula nang maging alalay na siya ni Tsunade, tuwing piyesta nalang sila nakakakain ng bonggang-bongga. Siya nalang lagi ang napepressure magtipid para makabawi sa mga utang ng amo niya at gastos nito sa mga sugal at alak. Kahit ngayon lang sana niya maindulge ang sarili sa mga masasarap na pagkain tulad nito. Grabe, ang galing talaga mangmental torture etong si Kabuto. Tinatakam ni Shizune sa mata ang mga litrato ng pagkain nang…

"May napili ka na?" Ang boses ni Kabuto ang biglang nagpabalik kay Shizune sa totoong mundo.

"Huh? Nagpalibre ba ako?"

"Wag ka na mag-inarte diyan at gutom na rin ako. Alam ko namang kanina ka pa naglalaway diyan."

"Sira ulo," yamot na bulong ni Shizune. Deny to death pa rin siya. Tinakpan nalang niya ang mukha niya ng menu para wala nang makita si Kabuto sa kanya.

"Antagal naman. Ako na nga ang oorder para sa ating dalawa."

Tatayo na si Shizune nang tinapakan ni Kabuto ang kanyang paa. "Ang sabi ko kakain tayong dalawa."

Tumawag na ng waiter si Kabuto. Di na makaalis sa upuan si Shizune dahil paralisado na ang kanyang paa.

"Lintek! Bahala na!" Wala nang choice si Shizune. Kailangan nalang niyang bantayan ang susunod na mga kilos ng kalaban. Si Kabuto naman tila inorder na ata lahat ng pagkain sa menu, antagal naman kasi nito makipag-usap sa waiter.

Biglang napaisip si Shizune. "Naku, baka sineset-up na nila ang kamatayan ko! Kelangan gumawa na ako ng sulat just in case, para malaman nila ang perpetrator ko… Ah hinde, alam na siguro ni Master yun. Last will and testament nalang kaya?"

"Waiter, meron ka bang papel?"

Pinilasan siya ng lalaki ng isang page.

"Ayoko niyan, gusto ko malaki, kasinlaki ng yellow pad."

"Yun lang po ba order niyo, ma'am? So yellow pad, ano po ba gusto ninyong luto? Sauted, steamed…"

"Ngee… Tanga ka ba talaga o sadyang nagtatanga-tangahan?"

"Ma'am di naman po kayo mabiro…" Umalis na ang waiter at bumalik na may dalang yellow pad na blue. Yellow pad na blue? ME GANUN?!

"Para saan yung papel?" tanong ni Kabuto.

"As if you care…"

"May kinalaman yan sa akin ano?"

"So what?"

"Sulat ba yan ng pamamaalam?"

Natigilan si Shizune. "Foreboding ba ito?"

"Baka kasi naisipan mo nang makipagtanan kasama ko… para lang lagi kang malibre ng hapunan."

"Agh… grrr… kapal mo!"

"Haha… biro lang. Pero sa totoo lang, napansin ko ang cute mo talaga pagnagbblush."

"Ano, nagbublush ako?! Hindi ha! Hindi…" Tinakpan na naman ni Shizune ang kanyang mukha at this time gamit na ang papel. "Argh, di ko tuloy maalala mga isusulat ko! Kainis!!!"

"Ano ba kasi yung inorder mo? Parang di na kayo mapaghiwalay ng waiter eh," usisa ni Shizune.

"Ah yun ba, roasted highland legumes – "

"Eto na po appetizer niyo, sir, ma'am." Hinain sa kanilang harapan ang isang platitong mani.

"Ha? Y-yun lang?"

"Niluluto pa po yung iba… Eto na din po yung iced tea."

"Ayaw mo?"

Hindi umimik si Shizune. Pinagmamasdan niya ang kilos ni Kabuto.

"Iniisip mo siguro na baka pinalagyan ko ng lason ang pagkain?"

Di pa rin nagsalita si Shizune.

"Ako na nga ang unang kakain!" Sinubo ni Kabuto ang isang pirasong mani pero wala namang nangyari.

"Akala mo maloloko mo ako? Di lahat ng lason agad na tumatalab. Yung iba after 3 days pa."

"Kinain ko na nga eh…"

"Eh siguradong may antidote ka namang baon."

Nabulunan si Kabuto sa narinig. Alam na alam ni Shizune ang mga suicidal at psychopathic tendencies ni Kabuto. Sira kasi talaga ang tuktok nung ninjang iyon. Kahit anong kahibangan gagawin makamit lamang ang minimithi at kayang-kaya nitong isugal kahit ang sariling buhay.

Tumawa si Kabuto ng malakas. "Kung makapagsalita ka parang kilala mo na ako. Sorry to disappoint you dahil imposibleng gawin ko ito sa isang publikong lugar. Hindi ako ganun ka-obvious."

"Maaaring hindi ko nakitang nilagay mo nga ang lason sa pagkain pero… sigurado akong ginamitan mo ng ninjutsu ang waiter!"

"Alam mo, Shizune, siguradong mamamatay ka dahil sa maling akala…"

Nag-analyse na naman si Shizune. "Ibig sabihin hindi ganun ang paraan ng pagkakalason niya sa pagkain… pero paano?"

"Pero in fairness gusto ko iyong mga ideya mong yan ha. Masubukan nga iyon minsan."

Kinilabutan lalo si Shizune. Di naman niya intensyong demonyohin pa lalo ang lalaking iyon. Alam niya namang si Eba ang nag-udyok kay Adan na magkasala pero…

_"Shizune…kakainin ka namin…"_ Speaking of demons, nararamdaman na niya ang mga demonyo niya sa tiyan. Kinakalmot na nga mga ito ang kanyang mga lamang-loob. Unti-unti na nilang nginunguya ang kanyang bituka. Di magtatagal mamamatay nalang siya sa gutom.

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

"W-wala ito, spasms lang sa tiyan."

"Kumain ka na at gutom lang yan. Sige ka, baka magka-ulcer ka niyan."

"Kunwari pa itong concerned sa akin," sambit ni Shizune sa sarili habang pinipilit na magpanggap na ayos lang siya. "Alam kong ikinatutuwa pa nga niyang makitang naghihirap ako ng ganito."

Dumating na rin sa wakas ang inorder nilang meals. Nagulat si Shizune dahil lahat na nga ng variety ng ulam sa resto ay nasa harap niya at ang servings maliliit lang, tamang-tama lang para matikman niya lahat.

"Itadakimasu!"

"P-pwede ba iyan? Teka, ano ito, eat-all-you-can??? P-paanong…"

"Wag ka na magtanong, kumuha ka nalang ng kung anong gusto mo."

"Ginamitan mo ng ninjutsu yung waiter!"

"Ano ka ba?! 'Di mo ba alam special promo nila yun dito?"

"Talaga, ba't di ko nakita yun?"

"Siyempre di nila ilalagay sa menu nila dahil limited offer lang iyon. Makaka-avail ka lang ng special taste-all-you-can promo nila pag napili ang number mo sa website nila, at iprepresent mo lang ang code sa mobile phone mo."

"Ganun ba?"

"Oo kaya, wag mo na ko pagduduhan!" sabi ni Kabuto sabay dukot ng sisig at lagay sa pinggan ni Shizune.

Di makapaniwala si Shizune na mahilig pala magsasali sa mga ganuong promo si Kabuto. "Kung nagkataon kayang wala ako dito, mauubos niya kaya lahat ito ng mag-isa?"

"Alam mo maraming nagugutom sa mundo…"

"Eh ano ngayon? Mabubusog ba sila pag pinakain mo ako nito?"

"Hindi… Ikaw mismo ang isa sa mga nagugutom sa mundo kaya pinapakain kita ng mga ito."

"Ano yan kawanggawa?"

"_Kainin mo na ako, Shizune"_ sabi ng sisig.

_"Ako din, Shizune, tikman mo ako,"_ sabi naman ng calamares.

_"Teka-teka, masarap din naman ako noh!"_ sagot ng bading na tahong.

_"Miss Shizune…"_

_"Shizune, wag mo ko kalimutan…"_

_"Onegai, Shizune-chan… don't leave me waiting here!"_

_"Shizune-sama, miss mo na ako diba? I miss you too…"_

_"Shizune, magsama na tayo… let's volt in!"_

Nagsimula na niyang marinig ang mga boses ng mga ulam sa sobra niyang gutom. Di na niya alam ang gagawin. Konti nalang at mababaliw na siya. Ayaw naman niyang atakihin ng mental disorder sa publikong lugar at mas lalong hindi pwede sa harap ng kaaway. Baka bigla nalang niyang kainin ang sarili niya kung di pa niya patulan ang mga nagmamakaawang mga pagkain. Di naman niya kayang mag-walk out dahil hanggang ngayon di parin makagalaw ang kanyang mga paa.

"Patawarin n'yo po ako o Dyus 'ko! Lord, if ever malason ako, sana magawan ako agad ni Master ng antidote. Ngunit kung hindi naman, sumalangit nawa ang kaluluwa ko. Amen," prayer ni Shizune before meals.

Nagsimula na ang piyesta. Isinurrender na ni Shizune ang buhay niya sa Panginoon. Hindi niya pinatawad ang lahat ng ulam sa harap niya. Mamamatay na rin lang naman kaya eh dapat magpakasaya na rin siya. Pero mayroong siyang nadaramang konting kurot sa puso kaya kahit maiyak-iyak sa sobrang sarap ay nasasabayan pa rin niya ito ng bunting-hininga. "Hay, mamatay na nga lang, di pa rin ako nagkaka-jowa."

"Ano na namang drama iyan?"

"Pasensya na, na-touch kasi ako… Kabuto, salamat ha. Bago ako mamatay, gusto ko ipaalam sa iyo na pinapatawad na kita sa iyong mga pagkakasala. Iyon naman ang kagustuhan ng Diyos hindi ba? Ang magpatawad."

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Kabuto. "Di ako makapaniwalang nagpapakain ako ng baliw ngayon sa harapan ko."

"Naisip ko kasi na napakaiksi ng buhay. Hindi mo alam bukas o makalawa, tigok ka na pala. Kaya naman dapat itreasure ko ang bawat moment na natitira sa buhay ko."

"Sinasayang mo lang ang oras mo sa pag-aalala. Umaasa ka lang sa wala."

"Di mo na kailangan magpanggap pa, tanggap ko na ang kapalaran ko."

Napabuntong hininga si Kabuto. "Ganyan ka ba talaga pagnakipag-date?"

Biglang naibuga ni Shizune ang iced tea. "D-date?! Date ba kamo?"

"Eh anu ba sa tingin mo ginagawa natin? Feeding program?"

Nanigas na parang istatuwa si Shizune. "Lord, why? Of all people, baket isa pang mortal enemy ng bayan namin ang ipinadala ninyo sa akin. Pinaparusahan niyo na ba ako? Di pa nga ako namamatay, nasa impyerno na agad ako."

Maya-maya may mamang may dalang violin at sinimulang tugtugin ang _Careless Whisper_. Dumating din ang waiter at naglagay ng alak sa harap nila.

"Ngyaa… ang kantang iyan!!!" Nagmukhang allergy sa dami ang goosebumps sa batok ni Shizune.

"Nagustuhan mo ba? Kasama yan sa special promo nila. Package yan eh."

Nilagok ni Shizune ang alak sa kanyang harapan baka sakaling makalimutan niya kung nasaan siya ngayon at ano ang ginagawa niya.

"Dahan-dahan, di yan coke."

Tumawa si Shizune ng malakas. May tama na ata siya. "Date ka diyan! Walang pang ibang lalaking naglakas loob na magyaya sa akin… Hik!… Kaw pa kaya? …Hik!"

"Alam mo naman siguro kung kanino ako nagtatrabaho diba? Kaya kahit anong klaseng mga tao, kahit mga pinakapangit na nilalang natotolerate ko."

"Sinasabi mo bang panget ako? …Hik!"

"Sa sinabi mong iyan naaassess ko na mababa nga ang self-confidence mo. Pero ikumpara mo nga ang sarili mo sa mga alagad at mga lalang ni Master Orochimaru. Kung kapangitan lang ang pag-uusapan, wala ka pa sa kalingkingan nila."

"Hahaha… ayos yan ah! At kung pambobola lang din ang pag-uusapan, isa ka na sa pinakamagaling pagdating sa larangan na iyon."

"Wag ka na magmukmok diyan… tutulungan kitang mabuo ang tiwala mo sa iyong sarili." Seryosong tinitigan siya ni Kabuto.

"P-paano?" Nanuot sa kanya ang mga mata ni Kabuto. Kumabog na parang drum ang puso ni Shizune. Nawala tuloy bigla ang sinok niya.

"Ipapadama ko sa iyo kung paano ang maging isang tunay na babae…"

Napalunok si Shizune. Di na ata siya makahinga. Parang lahat ng bagay sa kanyang paligid ay huminto. "W-wag naman sana… baket ngayon, baket sa kanya pa… hinde!!!"

"Babaguhin ko ang iyong buhay… ang iyong hinaharap."

"Hinaharap?!"

Napaubo si Kabuto. Naglabas siya ng isang kontrata. "Ipopropose ko sana kung gusto mo ako nalang ang magretoke sa iyo."

"Ano???"

"Wala kang kailangang bayaran. Basta akong bahala sa expenses mo. Kailangan mo lang pirmahan ang waiver na ito."

"Sira ka ba? Ano tingin mo sa akin, guinea pig???"

"Hindi bale, kung di ka pa handa, subukan mo muna ito." Nilabas ni Kabuto ang lahat ng beauty products na meron siya. "Heto ang gluta pills, anti-oxidant na, pampaputi pa ng balat. Ito rin whitening soap, kung ayaw mo ng iniinom. Meron din namang lotion na pampabata ng kutis… May special formulation jutsu yan lahat na ako ang may gawa kaya siguradong uubra yan in no time! Heto muna ang gamitin mo habang di mo pa naipapaskedule ang pagpapaopera mo."

Nahilo si Shizune sa dami ng nilabas na produkto ni Kabuto. Eto pala ang sideline niya pag wala sa tabi ni Orochimaru. Ganun na ba katindi ang financial crisis na pati ba naman hideout nila tinamaan? Ngunit mautak din itong si Kabuto. Titiba nga siya dahil kung pangit nga ang mga alagad ni Orochimaru, mahihikayat niya ang mga itong bumili ng mga pampaganda. Naramdaman ni Shizune na wala na ang pagkamanhid ng kanyang paa kaya tumayo agad siya upang makalayo bago pa siya maengganyong magpahid ng kung anu-ano sa kanyang pagmumukha.

Hinabol siya ni Kabuto at hinablot nito ang kanyang kamay. Nagkatitigan silang dalawa sa isa't isa habang ang musika ay sumabay sa hanging malamig…

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

"Shizune… nakikiusap ako. Alam kong nagdududa ka pero wala akong masamang intensyon."

"Hindi ko kaya, Kabuto. Hindi ko talaga kaya. Natatakot ako."

"Wala kang dapat ipangamba. Akong bahala sa iyo. Di kita pababayaan."

"Pero paano kung…"

"Hindi mangyayari yun. Magtiwala ka lang sa akin."

"K-kabuto… Di ko alam kung paano…"

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that…_

"Shizune, alam mo bang ikaw lang ang napili kong bigyan ng ganitong offer. Sa iba kahit may discount na, di mo pa rin ma-afford. Pinapangako ko sa iyo, gaganda ka! Siguradong malaki ang investment kong ito sa iyo pero pareho tayong makikinabang. Medical ninja ka rin kaya alam kong mauunawaan mo ang nararamdaman ko. At pag nangyari yun, iiwanan ko na si Master Orochimaru at magtatatag tayo ng sariling beauty clinic hindi lang sa Konoha kundi sa iba pang mga bansa at pagkatapos tayong dalawa…"

Lumabo na ang paningin ni Shizune. Dumoble na ang Kabuto sa kanyang harapan. Baka 'kako nagkagebunshin na siya. Di na niya alam kung ano ang mga sumunod na pangyayari. Nagising nalang siya na nasa kwarto na siya uli ni Tsunade.

*****

"Waaahh… M-master?!"

"Saan ka ba nagpunta, Shizune? Alam mo bang nadatnan nalang kita kaninang umaga na nakahandusay sa harap ng pinto?"

"A-ano kasi… Hinahanap ko kayo kagabi eh…"

"Nasa kabila akong resto. Di mo man lang ako hinanap duon."

"K-kasi ano…"

"Alam mo bang masama ang panaginip ko ha! Nakipagtanan ka na daw at iniwan mo ako sa silid na puno ng mga papeles!!! Saan ka natulog kagabi?"

"Ah… ha? D-di ko alam eh…"

"Magpaliwanag ka ngayon din!"

Isinalaysay ni Shizune ang lahat ng naalala niya kagabi. Ang problema nga lang ay ayaw talaga maniwala ni Tsunade na nagbebenta ng produktong pampaganda etong si Kabuto. Paano naman daw mangyayari yun eh kung sana totoo nga eh di mas maganda na dapat si Orochimaru kesa sa kanya. Umuwi nalang si Shizune na bigong makumbinse ang amo na siya'y walang ginawang kalokohan.

Umusad ang mga araw, nanatiling mababa pa rin ang sweldo ni Shizune at lalong nabaon sa utang si Tsunade. At kahit tinanggihan na ni Shizune, patuloy pa rin si Kabuto sa pagpapadala ng mga bagong products sa kanya. Sa takot ni Shizune ay binaon nalang niya ang mga ito sa lupa. Ngunit nang mapuno na ang kanilang bakuran ng gabundok na lotion, sabon at pills, pinagamit niyang lahat ng ito kay Tonton na unti-unti namang gumanda ang kutis at nagkahubog ang katawan. Ang dating isang hamak na alagang baboy lamang ay naging habulin at simula noon lalo pa itong pinangarap matikman ng mga naglilitson at nagtsitsitsaron.

**THE END**

34


End file.
